1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the prevention of the formation of a herpes lesion and, more particularly, to a novel apparatus and method for the selectively controlled delivery of electrical stimulation to the tissue during the prodromal stage of the herpes lesion to thereby prevent the subsequent formation of the herpes lesion.
2. The Prior Art
Various systems have been devised for delivering electrical stimulation to living tissue for the purpose of treating a condition involving that living tissue. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,826 teaches a device for the combined nerve fiber treatment and body stimulation while U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,352 teaches a method for treating herpes simplex. A small size, low frequency curing apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,906. An electrotherapeutic treatment apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,835. U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,148 discloses the treatment of herpes simplex I and II as well as herpes zoster. A low frequency electrotherapeutic device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,351.
The need for an effective treatment of skin lesions caused, for example, by the herpes virus is amply demonstrated by the fact that nearly 100 million American citizens are affected by the virus in at least one of its two forms, Herpes Simplex I and Herpes Simplex II. Herpes Simplex I is customarily associated with herpes virus infections above the waist, primarily in and around the mouth, while Herpes Simplex II accounts for a high percentage of the genital infections. In both instances of infection the physical manifestation of the occurrence of a lesion is signalled by a tingling or burning sensation at the lesion site at least 24 to 48 hours prior to an actual outbreak of the lesion in the tissue. This tingling sensation is accompanied by an increased reddening of the tissue followed by the appearance of vesicles which subsequently break and form a crust. This developmental stage of lesion development is referred to as the prodromal stage. Unless the lesion becomes infected with a secondary infection the skin will clear and appear normal again within about eight to fourteen days from the onset of the lesion formation.
Various treatment protocols have been developed for the topical treatment of herpes virus lesions, particularly those lesions associated with Herpes Simplex II. These include the use of drying agents such as alcohol, spirits of camphor, and ether, or ointments, cremes, topical anesthetics, and antiseptic solutions. Other topical agents that include Idoxuridine, Trifluorothymidine, or Acyclovir have been found to be somewhat effective. However, at present, all of these treatment modalities have been shown to be only marginally effective against the disease, much to the extreme discomfort of the patient. Further, many of these chemical treatment modalities are accompanied by potentially serious side effects.
However, and perhaps, more importantly, all these treatment modalities involve treating the herpes lesion after it has formed. As anyone who has ever been the victim of a herpes lesion knows, the presence of the lesion itself is most disconcerting. Not only is the lesion uncomfortable due to the pain associated with the lesion but probably the most difficult aspect is the visible presence of the lesion. Customarily, the lesion forms around the mouth and nose of the victim and is most unsightly in its appearance.
In view of the foregoing, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a safe and effective treatment apparatus and method for preventing the formation of a herpes lesion. It would be an even further advancement in the art to treat the lesion site in its prodromal state thereby preventing the formation of a lesion. Another advancement in the art would be to apply electrical stimulation to the lesion site within 24 to 48 hours prior to the appearance of the lesion. An even further advancement in the art would be to apply the electrical stimulation to the lesion site as a pulsatile waveform to more effectively interrupt the viral infection at the lesion site. It would be an even further advancement in the art to provide an apparatus and method for enabling the patient to treat the infection in its prodromal state. Such a novel apparatus and method is disclosed and claimed herein.